crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Stench
Stenches are a type of mutant that is a mix of a bird and a skunk. First discovered on N. Sanity Beach as wild titans under the control of Doctor Neo Cortex, they soon became his elite mutants. Snipe seems to be a counterpart, or a rival, of Stench in Crash of the Titans. Both of them are titans that can use snipe mode and long-ranged attacks, and both of them are hybrids of mammals and birds. But, while Snipe is a mammal with bird feathers, Stench is described as a "bird thing" with mammal's fur covering him. Also, while Snipe's attack is fast, direct and low on damage rate, Stench's long ranged attack is slow and is thrown like a bomb, with higher damage rate. It is also notable that in the scenes introducing both titans, a small fox appeared and both titans attempted to harm it. Snipe tried to eat it, but was stopped in the act by Crash, but Stench succeeded in killing or at least knocking the fox out with his stinky gas. Appearances When first seen on Wumpa Island in Crash of the Titans, Stenches were mostly huge bipedal skunks with the beak of a tropical bird. They were also known for tormenting innocent animals with their offensive body odor, killing a fox, or at least knocking it down, with flatulence during the Stench's introductory cutscene. In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Stenches were much more sophisticated in appearance, wearing a space suit and a gun used to shoot their stink bombs, rather than shooting them out of their rear, though they still unleash their special stink attack from their rear. Stenches were now much more vulture-like, with visible feathers on the entire body, in contrast to the wild Stenches which were covered with fur. Stenches also became Cortex' elite mutants, making them the last mutants to appear in the game. Their appearances from COTT (Crash of the Titans) look different from MOM (Mind Over Mutant). Attacks Wild Stenches' melee attacks are its razor sharp claws that will kill any smaller animal within range. Cortex' elite Stenches' melee attack is using their helmet to knock out anything right in front of them rather than 180 degrees. The helmet attack is much less useful as a result, and takes a long time to charge. However, Stench's most well known attack is its use of concentrated stink produced in their body. Unlike real skunks, which need more than a week to produce their smelly special attack, Stenches can produce another supply within under 1 minute, making them far less reluctant to using their supply of stink. In Mind Over Mutant, a fully upgraded Stench can create enough of this gas in 10 seconds to let loose approximately 5 seconds of their putrid special continuously. Wild Stenches either shoot single stink bombs right at the enemy or create a cloud of stench and form 4 stink bombs with their hands that they throw right at the enemy. The more civilized counterpart has a stink gun with magazines that can store 6 of their own stink bombs at a time, after which they must reload. A fully upgraded Stench has the highest ranged and special damage in the game. Unlike the wild Stench which uses its stench cloud attack to form stink bombs, the "civilized" Stenches spray their stench cloud from their rear end and right at the enemy, while still being able to change direction of the stench cloud with limited mobility. Stenches are harmed by other Stenches' attacks, but cannot be harmed by anything during their special, making it an effective way to keep a combo while killing masses of enemies. When Stench gets upgraded for the third time, the gas attack gains a poison dps effect and the spray lasts nearly twice as long. Any enemies harmed by this upgraded special take about 1/2 star of damage every second for 4-5 seconds regardless of their max health. This effect also damages teammates. Category:Titans Category:Long range Titans Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Enemies Category:Crash Bandicoot 2010 Category:Mutants